Eden
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Kagome’s father gets a little upset that Kagome and Inuyasha are together, so he takes it in his own hands to rid the world of them both. Happy ending, promise, AUInuKag


**Summary: **Kagome's father gets a little upset that Kagome and Inuyasha are together, so he takes it in his own hands to rid the world of them both. (Happy ending, I promise, AU.) Inu/Kag

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I personally think I could've done much better, but I thought I'd post it anyway. This is another done by only me. . . though not quite as sweet as "And I Will Love you". Heh. But It's okay, a little choppy, needs better wording, but that's okay. It's very sad (well, that's what Laura says. Which I can understand). BUT READ TO THE END. It doesn't end with angst. Mostly. . . Er. . . Read, REVIEW, and **ENJOY**.

And I'd like to give my favoritest authoress, **Maiden of the Moon**, a round of applause ::Claps madly:: This story is loosely based of hers, "Concrete Angel," I greatly recommend that and all her other stories! She's really great! ::Bows and walks off::

**Disclaimer: **That's right. I own Inuyasha. Volumes 1 through 19. And DVD #16. Oh, you mean own HIM and his show. Naw, can't afford it.

**Key: **This (if you can't tell) starts off as Kagome's point of view, but when we get to the newspaper clipping (you'll understand) I goes into normal point of view.

**Eden**

I know you can hear me crying

I know you can see me writhing in pain

There's nothing you can do, and you know it

I know you can feel my agony

You can feel my blood flow as if it is your own

You want to save me

Though you cannot reach me

It was not you who caused all this

Did not make my blood run like the river

Eyes pour like the rain

But you did

You did give me that small happiness

That awakening to know I am loved

And that I love in return

His anger will be the death of him

As it is mine

As you hold me close to your heart

You arms covered in my blood,

And your own,

I can't help but say your name

"Inuyasha. . ."

You smile weakly,

Trying to keep you heart alive

"Yes, Kagome?"

My eyes slide shut to hold back the pain

"I love you," you whisper

Before I can shed a tear

"I'll wait for you."

You press you lips

To mine,

Covered in my red life

"See you soon," you smile

My eyes close again

Unable to open

As I slide into darkness

I have only moments left

My lips part

To say my last words

"I'll always love you."

"Forever and more," I hear you whisper,

Right before I go

As my soul rises

Born anew with pale white wings

My body you set down

As you stand to your feet

A soft smile on my lips

A small one on yours

I reach out my hand

And you reach out your own

We touch each other before I slowly disappear

A single tear escapes and rolls down you cheek

And we both know, we shall see each other again,

In our own little place

Where no one can interfere

No one who has a passion to see me gone

Enough to harm me so

I will wait for you, my love, my Inuyasha

And give my father what he deserves

"Kagome, you will be with me always.

In mind

In soul

In heart."

_Sunday, December 19 **The Tribune**_

**Love and Lost**

This morning at 6:37AM, a body identified as Inuyasha was found dead on a shine belonging to Higurashi Shinchirou. Higurashi admitted to the murder of the sixteen-year-old boy. He claims he did it because Inuyasha had loved his daughter; police found Higurashi Kagome's body as well. Higurashi claims he has no guilt over killing his daughter, sixteen, or Inuyasha. Friends of Kagome and Inuyasha state that the two were made for each other, and nothing could come in between them. Higurashi is being held custody at the station and police report that Higurashi killed Kagome and Inuyasha separately. The Higurashi girl was stabbed twice times in the back, while Inuyasha was shot five times in the chest. _Turn to page 5 for details_

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in each other's arms, tears pouring down there face.

"Baby. . . I'm home," Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

She let out a quiet sob. "I know. . . I know."

He softly brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry. We're together at last."

She smiled before he softly pressed his lips to hers.

Their lips locked in a passionate embrace, nothing bothering them.

They were far away from all the pain, hatred, mistrust, in their own little Eden.

**Author's Notes II: **Okay, incase you couldn't tell, in the last part Kagome and Inuyasha are angels. Yup. Decked out with wings and everything. (Though they left out the halo for practical reasons. ::rolls eyes:: And Inuyasha's in his human form, so I guess you could call it AU because this is in Kagome's time and such. So he's got violet eyes and black hair.


End file.
